Daughter of Loki, Sister of Stark
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Leanne McClenan always knew that she was slightly different from the average person. When her adoptove parents pass away in a car crash, she stays with best friend, Tori Stark. When Leanne and Tori get a surprise visit from a couple of Norse gods and a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanphopist, things start to get interesting. I'm bad at writing summaries, but it's better once read.
1. Chapter 1: Tony Likes to Dress in Drag

**Hey guys! Ok, this is my first Avengers fic, I hope you all like it. Just a word of warning, I do have a habbit of not updating very often, but I promise that I will try my best to! :)**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to da with the Avengers. I only came up with Tori Stark and Leanne McClenan.**

* * *

"Another!" Thor yelled as he rose his empty beer can into the air and smashed it to the floor.

"Sorry buddy, not tonight. You've had 4 cans now, I think that's enough." Tony told the demi-god, as if he we're a young child.

Clint laughed. "Says the man who practically lives off of alcohol, caffeine, batteries and his ego."

"Aha! But I am a trained alcoholic, and can therefore contain large amounts of it." Tony smirked as Clint laughed again, at his comment.

"So Thor, how have thing in Asguard been recently?" Natasha asked the Norse god.

"Well…. Loki's time in isolation has finished, and so far he's been good. No trouble. Very pleasant. In fact he wants to come to Midguard some time soon, to apologise to all of you for the trouble he has caused. He also mentioned that he wants to meet up with someone."

"Cool… So who's this person that he wants to meet?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't know a name. But he mentioned that it was a girl who looked a bit like him in a place called Edinburgh." Thor explained.

"Oh! Do you think that it could be this girl?" Tony opened up his Facebook account, and clicked on his friends list where he found a girl called Tori Stark, and enlarged the profile picture.

"Tony! I never knew you dressed in drag in your spare time!" Clint exclaimed.

"Dude! Don't say that! That's my little sister. The girl next to her is the one I mean!"

The image was of two young girls appearing to be in their early twenties. The shorter of the girls had long, wavy, dark brown- almost black- hair, tanned skin, deep brown eyes, and looked very much like Tony.

The other girl had pale skin, raven black, straight hair, emerald green eyes that twinkled with mischief and amusement. She was also very tall, or at least in comparison to her shorter friend, but the true heights of the two was indistinguishable in the photo. Overall though, the girl looked very much like Loki. Almost as if Loki had been shape shifted in the girl form of himself.

"Who is this girl?" Thor questioned the genius- billionaire- playboy- philanthropist.

"This, Thor, is my sister, Tori's best friend. Her name's Leanne McClenan. I've met her a fair few times, very smart, athletic, good sense of humour, she likes to cause mischief and play pranks on people. She's a talented actress, and liar, it's like it comes naturally. She also has a knack at music and art." Tony briefed Thor about the green eyed girl.

Thor nodded. "This could indeed be the girl that he was talking about…." Thor mused over this for a while longer, while the others started up conversation about whether or not that Director Fury was an angry pirate, and that Agent Hill was his first mate.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and how I could improve. Reviews are much appreciated. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Cheers for reading. Psych.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Hey! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm sorry it was a bit short, but this chapter is much longer. In fact I do believe that this is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. Okay, well I have come to that conclusion that as I am a busy person, what with school, exams, and work, I hall be updatind once every two weeks, and if I am not so busy then I will update once a week. I will try to stick to this as much as I can, 'cause I know how annoying it can be when you've been waiting for a fic to be updated what feels like forever. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter- they are much appreciated. Okay, well I shall leave you now to hopefully enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Life sucks, and then you die. Or at least that was Leanne McClenan's view on the subject.

"Hey, Lea? Can I come in?" Her friend, though more like a sister, Tori Stark called from the other side of the door as she knocked softly.

"Sure." Leanne answered back. She stood up from her seat on the flood, the crinkles in her simple black dress falling out and flattening.

"You ready?" Tori approached Leanne and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The latter simply nodded, and was soon lead out of the room.

Today is the day. Today is the day of her parents' funeral. Although Leanne knew that the weren't her real parents and that she was adopted, they were good to her and treated her as if she were their own.

The atmosphere was increasingly melancholic. Sorrow hung over their heads; almost drowning them to death with their tears. Leanne stood up in front of everybody in the church. She cleared her voice and then began her speech.

* * *

"Tori! Get you're fucking fat ass down here! Tony's here to see you!" Leanne called up the stairs of their 'little' house. Footsteps could be heard running along the landing.

"Big T!" Tori hopped down the stairs and launched herself at her brother, who just chuckled in response.

"Hey Lil T. What's up?" Tony smiled at his sister, who was a couple few inches shorter than him.

"Common little people, move in to the living room; you're blocking up the hallway." Leanne towered over the siblings as she ushered them out of the room. It was then that she noticed that the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist didn't come alone; there in the doorway stood two tall men, one with blond hair pulled into a ponytail, with happy blue eyes, he was wearing a checked blue short sleeved shirt, a nice pair of jeans and red converse- he was of a muscular build. The man next to him was almost the exact opposite, he had raven black hair, emerald green eyes that twinkled with mischief, he was tall like the blond, but unlike the blond he was not at all muscular. He was clad in a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat was worn over the top of the shirt, also wore black skinny jeans with a black and green studded belt, and green converse. Overall, the raven haired man looked quite like Leanne, right down to the sparkling green orbs.

"Oh, hey. You friends of Tony's?" She mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question- of course they were friends with Tony.

The blond let out a hearty laugh and looked down at her, a goofy grin ever present on his face. "Indeed! My name is Thor, and this is my brother Loki."

"As in the God of Thunder and the God of Trickery," Thor stared at her wide eyed, it was apparent that he didn't expect her to know about Norse mythology. "Y'know, your parents must have been right crack pots to name you after those two Norse Gods. I mean, Thor dressed up as a woman to get MjoInir back, and Loki has many kids, such as an eight legged horse, a giant wolf, a snake/dragon/hybrid, a half dead girl, twins who seem relatively normal-"

"We get the idea." Loki cut her off. Leanne looked up at him, and for the first time she looked into his eyes. A sense of familiarity swelled up inside her and yet she could not place a reason as of to why this feeling had occurred, as she was sure that she had not met this man before. His emerald eyes reminded her of something that she had seen in her dreams. "May we come in?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she immediately snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah! Sure you can, follow me." She moved aside to let them enter, before closing the door and leading them to the living room where the Stark siblings were gossiping while they waited for them.

"Oh, my god! Really? Oh, Tony! What happened?" Tori exclaim as they sat down.

Tony shrugged. "It just wasn't working out. We're just not right for each other like that; but we're still the best of friends." He smiled a cheesy grin at his sister, who couldn't help but laugh back. Judging from what Tony had just said, Leanne assumed that they were talking about Pepper. Tori looked in Leanne's direction and noticed the two tall gentlemen behind her.

"So, is there a reason that you came around here today and brought Blondie and LeaLea's copy here?" She turned to her brother who smirked at the question.

"Aww, can't a guy just come to visit his sister without being accused of having an ulterior motive?" The elder sibling teased the younger. Tori gave him a pointed look. "Okay, okay! You got me! I came here to steal your coffee machine." He said seriously. His sister gave him a look that just read 'WTF are you on? And no; it's _MY_ coffee machine!'

"I'm sure it is Tony, but seriously why _are_ you here? Shouldn't you be flying around New York in your iron suit saving civilians lives and making bimbos swoon and fall at your feet?" Leanne's Scottish accent sounded monotonous as she asked Tony about his true reasons for appearing at their door today with a blond and a raven.

"Fine…. Killjoy." He mumbled the last bit under his breath, but somehow- miraculously- Leanne still managed to hear it. "As you guys know, I am one of the Avengers, and one of the members is the Norse God of Thunder, Thor." The Man of Iron gestured toward the mentioned man on the white leather couch.

Leanne's eyes widened and she looked up at the man from her place on the bean- bag next to the couch. "Oh shit! You're Thor? Crap, I'm really sorry about insulting you earlier." Thor smiled and nodded, then patted her head in reassurance. "Well, then… If you're really Thor, then I assume that you're really Loki." She looked expectantly at the man that looked oh so much like her. The Trickster nodded and smirked. Tony coughed to regain the attention of everybody in the room. Once, he had all eyes on him, he continued.

"Thank you. Now, it seems that you do indeed remember Thor's lovely brother he going rampage in the Big Apple." Loki chuckled, not seeming to take offence. It seemed that he really had changed. "But he requested to come and meet with you, Lea."

Leanne's brow furrowed in confusion and she looked over at Loki. "I can't imagine why a God would want to talk to me." She murmured. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" She asked Thor.

"I'm sorry dear mortal, but I do not know the reasoning behind by brother's actions." Thor's own brow also furrowed in thought.

All eyes fell upon Loki, who seemed oblivious as he sat there, on the couch next to his brother, seemingly examining his nails for any dirt.

"Ahem, Mr Loki God of Lies and Trickery?" Tori started. The former looked at the latter. "Why did you want to come see Lea?"

Loki smirked and copied Tony's tone from earlier. "What? Can't a God come all this way to see his daughter?" Thor stared in shock at his brother, as did Leanne. The Stark siblings turned to look at each other before turning back to Loki, then glancing between the Scottish girl and the Norse God as their jaws dropped.

Leanne shook her head to rid herself of the shock. "No, that can't be true. If you were my father, then how come I've lived here all my life?" It was then that she realised where she had seen his eyes before- in her dreams. Every night she would be visited by a man who wore a long black leather trench coat, with pale skin, midnight black hair and shining green eyes. He would tell her about how it came that she was adopted and how she would be meeting him in person soon. He would never tell her his name or how he knew so much about her.

"I was down on Midgard on a…. vacation as you would call it to understand Midgardian culture a little better, almost 22 years ago. During that time I met your mother; a witty woman, red-brown curly hair, grey-blue eyes. Her name was Delah McClenan. I met her in New York; she was also on vacation there. After meting her for the first time, I found that we often kept bumping into each other. We decided to go out one night and got to know each other. After quite a few of these meetings, I moved to Scotland with her once her vacation ended. I was there at the time of your birth but I had to return back to Asgard a year afterwards. I was then not able to return back to Midgard to see you or your mother, but I used my magic to watch over you both from afar and visit you in your dreams. When you were two years of age, your mother was murdered after she had her possessions taken from her, before they killed her, she begged them to take what they wanted just so long as they left you alone and didn't harm you. She was found the next day by her friend- your adoptive mother- who took you in and raised you as their own." Loki's eyes were red now, as if he were fighting to stop the tears from falling at remembering the best days of his life, spent with his beloved and his daughter.

"Brother…" Thor whispered and pulled Loki into a gentle brotherly hug. The latter didn't resist, and accepted the comfort that his brother was giving him. Leanne stared at the heartbroken expression on her newly found father's face. Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Well, that explains quite a lot really," everyone except the mourning God looked at Tony. "I mean, it gives another reason to why Loki tried to rule Earth, he wanted revenge on those who killed his loved on and made his child suffer the consequences. Not to mention that he and Lea look freakishly alike, and are both smart and have a thing for mischief."

Tori nodded enthusiastically beside him. "Mhmm! Now that I think about, they really are alike, and really could be father and daughter."

Leanne slowly got up from her place on the floor and shyly walked over to Loki. The room fell silent as the two stared at each other- when suddenly; Leanne launched herself at him and engulfed him in a hug, her tears finally falling from her eyes. Loki wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her shoulder.

"Father… Thank you for coming back and not completely leaving me." She whispered to him. That was when Thor joined the group hug, and practically squeezed the duo to death.

"Brother/Uncle! Can't breath!" the father and daughter choked out. Thor smiled sheepishly and retracted his arms. The siblings laughed at the family reunion, feeling pleased to see them all so happy.

Tony turned to face his sister. "Say, when do you and Lea finish University? The end of this week right?"

"Yeah, we graduate on Friday. How come?" Tori raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I think it would be good if you and Lea came back with us to New York once you've both graduated." He smiled.

Tori's eyes widened. "Shit, really? Thank you Tony!" She hugged he brother and they both laughed.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. So, until next time. Psych.**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh, oh! Loki no happy!

**Hey! And here is the next chapter of DoLSoS. So yeah, about the pairing in this fic. It's mainly gonna be TonyXLeanne, but there are going to be other pairings aswell, like ThorXJane. Okay, guys I need to know who you owul dlike me to pair Tori up with out of Steve, Bruce or Clint. Remember she's very much like a female version of Tony, just not as much of a whore. Until, I get feedback on this matter, there will be abit of action between all of the guys just mentioned and Tori. however, pairings with Tori won't be my main priority until I properally sort out the TonyXLeanne thing. So yeah, that's it for now. Don't forget ot review to tell me what you think and who you think Tori should end up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it failed a bit. -.-'**

* * *

The rest of the rest of the week had passed quickly for those residing in the techno flat that belonged to the Starks, but alas it was soon time for everybody to pack their bags and head off to the Big Apple. The girls were undeniably excited; Tori because she was finally able to go back home and Leanne, because she had never been to the US before- she had always stayed in Scotland.

The group of five drove in Tori's sleek black Land Rover Free Lander to the airport, where Tony's private jet was waiting for them. Tony smirked when he saw Leanne's jaw drop as they stepped inside (Thor and Loki had been on it earlier on in the week in order to get there), Tori noticed this action from her brother and examined him while we watched her friend intently.

"Y'know, as much as I know that you guys run the world most successful company and all the shiz, it still amazes me just how awesome the things you guys can get are." Leanne murmured, but the siblings still managed to her this and both gave a hearty laugh.

Tori spotted her brother watching her friend again and instantly came up with an evil plot of evilness. She glanced at Loki and caught him glaring at Tony for staring at his daughter.

Loki felt someone's eyes on him; he glanced around the room until he found the culprit. The female Stark smirked as the Trickster's eyes lay upon her, an expression of confusion present on his features. She glanced between his daughter and her brother before resting her eyes back on him. Loki fumed as he realised what her plan was and immediately started plotting revenge on the small girl in front of him. Tori's smirk widened into a grin when she saw Loki's face start to redden in anger.

The other three on the plane were completely oblivious about the exchange between Tori and Loki; instead, Tony and Leanne were conversing about the various rock bands that they shared an interest in, while Thor observed. The God of Thunder didn't know what the pair was talking about at first, but her recognised enough of the musical terminology to realise that they were talking about music. The Demi-God took note at how the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist's eyes lit up when he was speaking with his niece, and at how they were both talking animatedly at something as simple as music.

* * *

A while later and the group of five had arrived in New York. A gasp escaped Leanne's lips as she took in the sights- she had never been to somewhere quite so built up before- sure, she had been to Edinburgh and London, but his was on a whole new level! Leanne didn't normally like built up areas and often found them to be ugly, but at the sight of the huge skyscrapers, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the city that she had just stepped foot in.

Tony marched to the front of the group and led them towards two shiny sports convertibles; he then hopped over the door and into the driver's seat. Tori copied him and hopped into the black Porsche. The small family of Asgardians watched in amusement as the siblings challenged each other to a race to Stark Tower. Leanne then rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards the silver Lamborghini that Tony was driving- she made a point of opening the door of the car before climbing into the passenger seat.

Tori let her jaw drop. "LeaLea! How could you? Siding with my brother!" She mocked a hurt tone.

Leanne laughed. "Sorry hunny, I just don't like how you drive; it's not quite quick enough for my liking." Tony was yet again watching the raven haired girl next to him; he just couldn't take his eyes off of her!

"Babes, you love my driving skills. You just wanted to be with my bro." Tori winked at Leanne. Tony immediately zoned into the current conversation at the mention of himself.

Leanne frowned at her friend. "Okay… I don't know what made you think that."

"Haha! Don't worry Lea, I'm just messing with you." Tori glanced at Tony, who immediately understood what his sister was getting at.

Loki started to walk over to the car that his daughter was getting in, but then realised that there wasn't enough room for him in the car as all of the Scottish girl's bags took up all on the space in the back seat. Loki then trudged over to Tori's car and gracefully sat in the passenger seat, while Thor followed him and clambered into the back.

"5….4….3….2….1…. Go!" Tori yelled and then both siblings were off. Thor held on to the seat in fright of falling out of the speeding vehicle, Loki seemed unfazed at the speed that they were travelling, and Tori was grinning like a madman as she concentrated on trying to get past the other car.

"Fuck yeah!" Leanne yelled as she raised her hands in the air, the wind blowing her long black hair around, and a smile present on her lips. Tony glanced at the girl, and smiled. He was glad to see her enjoying herself. He brought his attention back to the road, and then accelerated the car.

* * *

Tony won. Tori lost. There was only 46 seconds in it. It took them around 12 minutes to get back from the airport, this journey would normally take around three quarters of an hour when driving at an appropriate speed.

"That was so awesome!" Lea fist-pumped the air and gave Tony a hug. The latter was shocked by the actions of the former so it took it a while to pull himself together and return the hug. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, and he couldn't help but notice at how they fit so perfectly together.

Tori smiled once she saw how happy her brother was with Leanne.

"Hey Tony, why don't you go show Lea, to her new room?" she suggested. Tony looked up at her, smiled and nodded, then took Leanne's hand and led her to her new room.

Leanne was deep in her thoughts when they arrived at her room. She was thinking about how different Tony was when he was around her; he could be a bit calmer and more, genuine. He would let go of the mask that he always hid behind, and he would always be more pleasant around her. She subconsciously smiled at these thoughts. She then felt a gentle squeeze of her hand, and she looked into Tony's deep brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away once she felt the heat start to rise to her cheeks.

'_Did she just blush?'_ Tony thought to himself, he realised that he thought the pink dusting over her cheeks was cute. Leanne looked back up at him again.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, and bringing my father to me, Tony. It's much appreciated."

Stark nodded. "Hey, you're welcome." Leanne closed her eyes and kissed his cheeks before opening her eyes and revealing the brilliant green again.

"Thank you."

Tony stood there dumbfounded, but quickly regained his bearings after a couple of seconds. "I'll…. leave you to unpack." He babbled, before rushing off down the hallway to his own room.

* * *

Loki was not happy. Not happy at all. First of all, Stark was crushing on his daughter. Secondly, Miss Stark was hell bent on setting his daughter and her brother up. And finally, he had to share a room with Thor.

Not.

Happy.

At.

All.

Although Loki had made up with his older brother, he still found his habits rather disgusting and annoying. Thor snored, he had hardly any idea about hygiene, he was stupid, and had the worst habit of always knowing when someone was down. Utterly terrible.

Loki looked over at Thor in repulsion as the God of Thunder gave out a thunderous snore that could have rivalled any crack of thunder that he summoned with MjoInir. That was it. Loki decided that he was to sleep on the sofa in the living room. He gathered his blanket and pillow, before trudging off to find a quite place to sleep in peace.

* * *

**So did you guys lke it? Remember- REVIEW! Or Loki will set his army of ninja kitties on you and they will eat all of your cookies and drink all of your milk! Mwhahaha! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Film Fright Night

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 of DoLSoS! XD I'm ver proud of my self for this chapter, because I wasn't going to update until Friday or Saturday, but I suddenly had an idea, and I normally start writing it, but then have to shut off my laptop. This is also the longest chapter that I have written. But I think it's kinda crap. :L Anywho! Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviewing: VineNight, MidnightChiller13, LunatheLoneWolf, and the mystery guest!**

* * *

Leanne sunk down on to her soft new bed. Tony had it customised to her tastes. Lime green feature wall with bright red splashes. The other walls were plain lime. The bedding was red and had "Keep Calm & Rock On!" printed on it in yellow. The curtains were also red and had a yellow stripe along the bottom. The carpet was a dull grey that stopped the room from looking so bright and colourful.

The daughter of Loki smiled to herself; the colours in the room reminded her of when she first met Tony a couple of years ago.

_Leanne had been combing her long black hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard her friend, Tori, open the door and let whoever was there inside. Leanne had stayed over for the night, her parents had went out for work meeting and she didn't feel like being at home alone, so Tori said that she could stay with her at her apartment for the night._

_Tori wasn't from Scotland- she was American. She was also the younger (though only by three years) sister of **the** Tony Stark. This fact explained pretty much everything about her; she was just as witty, sarcastic, and intelligent as her brother. The only difference besides their gender and age, was the fact that she wasn't as much of a whore as Mr Stark was._

"_Lea! Someone's down here that I want you to meet!" Se heard Tori yell from the hallway. Leanne put her brush on the desk and walked out of the living room/ dining room._

"_Lea, I'd like you to meet my big bro, Tony." Tori gestured toward the man with the goatee on the couch next to her._

"_Hey." Leanne raised her hand in a half-hearted gesture of a wave._

"_S'up." Tony saluted at her and she chuckled at his actions. Leanne walked in to the kitchenette and opened the fridge. She pulled out a couple of lemons, a lime and an orange. She then walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a juicer and a glass. Then she began to squeeze the juice out of the citrus fruits and put the juice into the glass._

_Tony walked over to the counter that she was stationed at and smirked. Leanne turned to look at him, a lemon still in her hand, and raised a brow at him._

"_Y'know, that's not what your shirt says you should be doing with lemons." He grinned at her. She looked down at what she was wearing (a lime pair of converse, black jeans, and a neon orange t-shirt with yellow writing that read "When Life gives you lemons, squeeze them in people's eyes."), then looked back up at Tony and smirked, mischief gleaming in her hypnotic emerald eyes. Tony frowned._

"_If I were you, I wouldn't have said that." Tori piped up from her place on the sofa. Tony glanced at Tori then back at Leanne- only to find a lemon in front of his face, which then became the victim of the lemon, as its juice was squeezed into his eyes._

"_Shit!" He cursed as he ran around the room blindly, rubbing his eyes with his hands._

_Both of the girls burst out into a fit of laughter while tony continued his rather ridiculous display for another five minutes._

Leanne was suddenly brought out of her daydreaming by a knock on the door; she stood up and opened it, where she found her father standing before her. Loki smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready." He said as he took hear hand and led her down to the kitchen/ dining room where everyone (meaning the Avengers and Tori) was seated at the large dining table already eating spaghetti bolognaise.

All eyes were glued to the two ravens as they strolled into the room side by side with the elder laughing at something that the younger had said. Thor grinned at the happy expression on his little brother's face; Clint felt his jaw drop; Steve tried not to stare; Natasha smiled softly at the two, as did Bruce; Tony's attention was trained only on to the female raven; Tori beamed at her friend.

It seemed as though Loki and Leanne could feel the stares of those in the room as they seated themselves at the table (Leanne next to Tori and Loki and on the right of him was Thor).

"Uh, hey…" Leanne began- she waved awkwardly at the team "I believe that we haven't been acquainted with each other yet. I'm Leanne McClenan, and you all know my darling daddy here." She gestured towards Loki and smirked. Loki grumbled at the mocking tone, and the male members of the team (with the addition of Tori) chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Leanne. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." The star spangled man offered her a friendly smile to which she returned.

The next to speak was male-Katniss. "Hey there," he looked her up and down. Natasha hit him. He glared playfully at her. "I'm Clint and this miserable bitch here is Natasha." The mentioned woman slapped him, before turning towards Leanne and smiling. "Hey. He's a dick by the way." Leanne laughed and Tori sensed he brother practically melting at the sound, so she kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Shit! What was that for?" He shot up from the table and clutched his leg.

"Just reminding you of your current situation." Was the quick reply that he had received.

It didn't take long for every one to finish their meals, so once that was done they all piled in to the lounge where Tony set up the media system and chucked a load of DVDs at the new members of the group.

"Pick what movie you want. Just don't pick a chick flick or some crap sappy love story." He warned them.

"Now, now, Anthony. And here I was thinking that you knew us both better than that." Leanne winked at him and looked back down at the cases again, completely missing the pink tinge that spread across Tony's face. Unfortunately for him, the others was at laughed at him- when Loki noticed he sent the shorter man a warning glare, to which the accused man raised his hands in a surrendering manner. Leanne spotted the her favourite film and pointed at it to Tori, who nodded eagerly. "TONYYYYY!" Leanne flew at him, the DVD in hand; she fell to the floor and clung onto one on his legs. "Please, please, please! Please can we watch this please? It's my favourite film. Please Tony! Pleeeeaaaase?" She curled around his leg as she dramatically pretended to weep.

Tony sighed. "What have you got?" Leanne bounced back to her feet with a hopeful look in her eyes as she shoved the DVD case in his face. "Y'know, I don't think that this film is appropriate for some of the people here. I mean we do have a couple of very delicate flowers here- Steve being one of them."

"Hey!" Steve whined.

"Aww! But Tony! I'm sure that Clint, Tori, you and Dad would like it." Leanne persisted.

"And what about the others?"

"They can either go watch My Little Ponies, or go suck themselves off in a corner somewhere." Tony laughed.

"Leanne!" Loki scolded, frowning at his daughter's choice of words.

"Sorry daddy dearest."

Tony sighed and gave in at last. "Ok, LeaLea. We'll watch this film. But it any of the flowers wake up in the night screaming from nightmares then you're dealing with it."

"Deal." She grinned triumphantly before spitting into her hand and holding it out for him to shake. Tony spat into is own hand and the two shook on it to seal their deal. A few of the other members cringed at their merciful display of grossness (*cough*Steve*cough*).

Tony turned towards the DVD player, popped open the case for the disk, slid out the disk tray, and then inserted the disk.

"So what movie we watching?" Clint asked.

"Dead Alive or Braindead or whatever you wanna call it." Tori answered him.

"Coooool." He smirked.

To say watching the film was eventful would be an understatement. Every single bloody time a zombie even came on screen, Steve would scream like a little school girl, and cling for dear life on to Tori's arm and occasionally bury his head into the crook of her neck so that he couldn't see the screen. Every time a person was killed or turned in to a zombie, Thor would jump out of his seat and demand to know what this "monstrosity" was. Loki sat there staring at the screen in amazement, muttering occasionally about how twisted some mortals' minds are, and kept glancing at his daughter, her friend and Tony in concern when they laughed at the gory bits. Natasha remained indifferent for the most part, but would flinch on occasion when it got a bit too graphical. Clint sat there smirking at the screen. And Bruce had to go leave the room, as he was getting too emotional over that the zombies were so stupid….. Or to go suck himself off as Leanne had put it so nicely.

That night Leanne had to get up 12 to sort out the flowers.

Twice for Bruce. To converse about why zombies are so stupid- though she managed to convince him that their brains just melt when they turn into an undead, so they try to eat people's brains in hope they it will give them some of what they are lacking.

Four times for Thor. To explain that some people are just plain weird and just think about that kind of thing for shits and giggles.

And six times for Steve. To reassure him that zombies, weren't going to come and eat their brains (well it's not like she can tell him that they don't exist, for all she knew, they could be have a cute little massacre tea party on other side of the world on in another realm even (preferably and most likely the latter), but she then decided to think that he was just enjoying her company so much that he wanted to steal her from civilization for himself. She stopped going to him after the sixth visit, and politely asked JARVIS to mute his calls after the 17 call for her. Half an hour after that she decided to be a bit mean and asked JARVIS to record Steve in his room and project his calls into Tony's room.

Tony was not happy the next day.

Not.

Happy.

At.

All.

* * *

**What did you think? Don't forget to review and tell me who you think tori should end up with out of Steve, Bruce and Clint. Until next time peeps! ~ Psych**


	5. Chapter 5: Teach me to cook!

**Hey, guys! Okay, so basically I realised that I haven't updated this for a while now. I apologise for that. So, yeah. This chapter is abit crappy, but hey, it'll have to do. It's a bit short as well, but I promise to make the next one longer.**

* * *

Tony groaned as he rubbed his eyes while he walked into the kitchen to get a large mug of coffee. He was surprised to see that he was not alone at the ungodly hour; Leanne sat at the table stirring a steaming drink. She glanced up at the sound of his foot steps padding along the tiled floor and smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Hey, what you drinking?"

"Green tea," She squeezed out the bag and put it in the bin. "Wanna try some? It's the lemon one. I normally have mint on the weekends." Tony nodded his head and took the cup from her and took a small sip.

"Haha! That's actually quite nice!" He laughed.

"Would you like me to make you one instead of your usual coffee?"

Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. ""Heeeey… How did you know I was gonna have coffee?"

"Dude! You always have coffee. In fact, I do believe that you really only ever drink either coffee of some form of alcohol, generally scotch." Leanne chuckled at Tony's look of realisation.

"Uh... I'd rather not actually if I don't get my intake of caffeine I get really sleepy." Leanne ruffled his already messy hair and laughed.

"Bless ya! Why don't you make you your caffeine fix while I make breakfast?" she suggested; he nodded and they both got off to work in a companionable silence.

After Tony had made his coffee, he decided to try to help Leanne make breakfast. The bacon sizzled under the grill while Tony cracked the eggs and Leanne fried the mushroom and the fried bread. Not too long after, the aroma of a fry up breakfast hit the noses of the rest of the still slumbering team and awoke them from the reverie, where they all soon gathered in the kitchen to collect their food.

Natasha was the first to sit at the table when it suddenly hit her. "Oh my god! Tony what are you doing up before 12pm?" Everybody in the kitchen froze at her sudden outburst and all turned to stare at the mentioned man whom was dishing up Steve's breakfast with Leanne.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, common Nat, you know very well about my condition, I purely just couldn't be bothered to try to go back to sleep because of the time that it was."

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. "And when has that ever stopped you before?"

"Oh, it hasn't- but like I said, I just couldn't be bothered today." The assassin seemed to accept this answer and began to eat her fry up. Five minutes later and everyone was seated at the table. Natasha sat at the foot of the table closest to the windows, Clint sat to the right of her, and then Tori, Bruce, Thor, Loki sat at the other end of the table and on his right were Steve, Leanne and Tony.

"Mmmm, my dear niece, this is delicious!" Thor bellowed as he stuffed his face with bacon.

"Thank you uncle, but I must admit that Tony helped me make it." Leanne admitted, not realising that what she had just said had made a impact of the group. She looked up at them at their sudden silence. "What? Was it something I said?" She noticed that their stares were directed at Tony.

Steve shook his head and decided to answer Leanne's question after seeing that no one else was going to. "Well, it's just... You see Tony doesn't normally cook; mostly because he can't. It's just a surprise to hear that he has even helped to cook anything. Did he offer to help you or did you force him?"

Leanne gave Steve a confused look. "He offered to help me. Why do you want to know?"

Steve glanced at Tony, whose ears were starting to turn a bit red, then looked back at Leanne and grinned. "It's just because of his lack of ability, he doesn't normally even offer to help."

"Can Tony even cook a meal for himself?" Clint piped up.

"Yes! Yes I can!" Tony exclaimed.

"What? Because I'm sure that pouring a bowl of cereal, microwave meals and take out doesn't count." Bruce deadpanned.

"Well, I can make pasta, waffles and pancakes," Tony counted on his fingers "Aaaand that's about it!"

Bruce faceplamed. "Stark, that's barely even a meal."

Tony chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I've never really had anyone teach me how to cook, it was always done for me as a kid. I only know how to make what I do, because Pepper showed me." The team looked to Tori for reassurance of what he had said.

"It's true, we never needed to learn how to cook because it was done for us." She confirmed for them.

"So can you not cook either?" Natasha asked.

"Well, before Lea moved in with me, I could cook about as much as Tony can now. But once Lea moved in and saw how bad my cooking was, she decided to teach me; and now I can cook awesome meals!"

Leanne laughed. "Aha! But you still have a lot to learn young grasshopper."

"Then teach me master giraffe." They both started cracking up with laughter, Tony soon joined in catching on the joke, but the rest of the team stayed silent.

"I don't get what the joke is." Steve sighed.

"Don't worry Cap, they're just referring to their difference in height."

"Oh." Steve blushed lightly at his not realising.

"So, Big T..." Tori quickly gained the attention of her brother. "Why don't you get Leanne to tutor you how to cook?" She suggested with an evil mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Her smirk widened into a grin when her brother turned to look at her best friend.

"Would you? If you don't mind, that is..." Tony questioned.

Leanne shrugged. "Meh, sure. I can't see why not anyways."

"Cool. Thanks Lea." He gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"No, problemo Tonio." She returned the hug.

* * *

**So, that's it! What do you think Leanne should teach Tony to cook first? And don't forget to tell me who you think Tori should be with. The current standings fo that are:**

**Brure: 1**

**Clint: 0**

**Steve: 0**

**I hope you enjoed this chapter. Until next te. Psych ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Archery time!

**Heeeeeey guys! :D I am back from hoildays! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I made this chapter a bit longer then previous chappys to make up for it. Hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

Once every one had finished breakfast Tori and Bruce offered to clean up the dirty plates, pans and cutlery. Bruce washed, Tori dried up.

"So is 'Tori' short for something?" Bruce broke the silence that was surrounding then.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, my full name is Victoria Xanthe Stark, it's a bit of a mouthful, but that's why I shorten it."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. An awkward silence soon came over them.

"So- " they both started, but abruptly stopped. "You first." Insisted Tori; Bruce nodded.

"So, are you into science like your brother?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I am. But I wouldn't say that I'd like to coup myself up in a lab for a week when I'm on to something. I mean, yes I'm into science, but I'm not into it as much as my brother. I'm more of a musical genius. I used to be in a band with Leanne."

"Oh, really now? What was this band called and what instrument did you play?"

"We didn't really have a name. And I used to play drums, I play guitar as well, but we already had a guitarist. Leanne played piano/keyboard, synthesizer and a bunch of classical instruments. We played heavy rock, with a twist of classical." Tori explained.

The good doctor chuckled. "Sound like a right mixture." They laughed together for a while before another silence fell over them, but not awkward like before.

Clint walked into the kitchen to see the pair in the kitchen just finishing up cleaning.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, he received a "Hi." and a "Helloooooo Clinton!" no guesses on who replied what. "So, Tori, I was wondering if you wanted to do some archery with me today?"

Tori looked him in the eyes; she went back to drying the newly cleaned plates, biting her lip as she did so. "Uh, sure. I'll meet you at the training room in 10."

"Okay." Clint smiled, before walking out of the room.

"He likes you," Bruce stated. Tori looked at him with confusion etched on her face; Bruce sighed. "I mean he really likes you, he never asks anyone to train with him."

"Well maybe he just felt like having someone around for a change."

"Riiiight… Just don't get hurt." Bruce dried his hands on the tea towel, _'I thought she was supposed to be smart, but if she really can't' see that Clint and others __**like**__ her, then she must be very naïve'._ Meanwhile, Tori didn't see what Bruce had against her meeting with Clint. She cast one glance at Bruce as she left the room- he appeared to be in deep thought about something, _'Probably about the Clint thing'_.

She smiled to herself as she walked down towards training room, for some reason, the thought of having Bruce look out for her and worry about her, warmed her heart. However, she also felt a swell of joy bubble up in her chest when Clint asked her is she wanted to train with him. She entered the training room to find Clint already shooting arrows, never once missing the bullseye.

"Hey." Tori said to let her presence be known. Clint jumped and missed his target, he spun around on his heel and came face to face with a giggling Stark.

"Uh, hey…." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes to the floor. "So shall we get started?" He picked up a bow and handed it to Tori who took it hesitantly.

"Um, okay, but you're gonna have to teach me how…." She bit her lip to distract herself from her nerves of being so close to him while he was staring deep into her eyes.

"Sure, stand in front of a target side on," she did as he instructed. He walked over to her and gave her a bow. He showed her how to prepare the bow and arrow and how to hold the bow before he fired his arrow. A perfect hit. "Now you try."

It quickly became known that archery did not come naturally to Tori. "I'm so shit at this." She sighed, sitting on the floor and watching Clint three arrows at the same time while rotating on the spot, all three yet again hitting their target.

"I thought Starks didn't give up easily?" He asked, as he retrieved his arrows and sat down next to her.

"Haha, for most things we don't give up easily. The only things we are quick to flee from are sports (though we are sometimes quite quick at it), business meetings, and love."

Clint raised an eyebrow at her, before standing up and offering a hand to her, which she looked at questioningly. "Get up," she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Take your stance again," she did so. "See you're doing it wrong."

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" She asked him, looking in to his eyes. He walked behind here and placed on hand over hers on the bow and wrapped his spare arm around her torso to straighten her up; he then released his hold on her torso, and slid his hand over to her arm that was tensed from pulling back the string.

"Relax," he breathed into her ear. Tori moved her head slightly to cover her face with her hair more as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. He changed the angle that her elbow was at. "Ready?" She half-nodded. "Let go of the string in three, two, one." The arrow shot through the air and hit the centre of the target.

"Yaaaay!" Tori cheered, dropping the bow on the floor and tackled Clint in to a hug. Clint, whom was not prepared for the sudden contact, tensed once he felt her arms wrap around his neck, but soon relaxed.

"See, you can do it." He murmured into her ear. She pulled back a bit and gave him a wide grin.

"Only because I had an awesome teacher," he blushed slightly at the complement. "Thank you for teaching me Clint!" She kissed him on the cheek and moved away from him. "Now I am going to go bother Leanne…. Actually, no. I will go bother my darling brother about his little crush.

Tony was sitting in his lab working silently on a upgrade for his suit, appreciating the sound of Black Sabbath that he had blaring through the speakers. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice Tori walk silently into the room and turn the music down by 50%. Tony spun around in his seat, and glared accusingly at his sister.

"I was listening to that." He growled.

"Oh, well. I had to turn it down otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk to me." Tori smirked at her brother's childishness as he huffed and turned back around in his seat to continue his work. "So…."

Tony sighed warily, and turned back around to face her. "Why are you here?"

"What a lovely way to talk to your sister, I love you too Tony." She muttered under her breath. Tony snorted. "So, how are things with Leanne? Managed to woo her with your 'Stark Charm' yet? Or is she still oblivious that you like her?"

"Uh…." Tony scratched the back of his neck. "Well…. One) things are good. Two) no I haven't. And three) I think she is, but I know that she doesn't like me like that anyways."

Tori faceplamed at her brother's patheticness, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Seriously? How do you know that for sure?"

"I just do-"

"Bullshit!" she threw her hands up in the air over her head. "Tony, you don't now jack-shit if she likes you or not. I'm not gonna tell you if she does or doesn't. So if you really wanna know about whether or not if she really does like you then you're gonna have to get up off of your fucking ass and go talk to her more. Hunt around a bit. Ya know?! Fucking hell Tony, where's that cocky bastard of a brother that would ask out any girl, no matter who they are gone, huh?" He flinched at this comment. Tori sighed again. "Look, Tony…. I guess I'm saying just get your act together and do something about it!" She spun on her heel and walked towards the door; she paused at the door "I'll see you at dinner." She mumbled before stalking off.

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you liked it! Okay, so the Tori pairng votey thingy ma bob, here are the current standings:**

**Steve: 0**

**Bruce: 3**

**Clint: 2**

**So until the next chappy, bai bai! :) Psych ~ x**


	7. Chapter 7: Dindins time

**Hello again! Yes, yes, I know. Two chapters in one night, you must feel ver privaliged ;P Anyways, this is a bit short, but I realised that I should write and upload this now before I forget about at a later date. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

As it happened, Tony came out of his evil lair earlier than dinner time. In fact, he came up to help cook it. Leanne spotted him wondering about the kitchen aimlessly. "If you're gonna be in the kitchen, at least help me." She chuckled and threw an apron at him; he caught it and put it on.

"So, what we cooking?" Tony clapped his hands together. Leanne raised an eyebrow.

"A bit enthusiastic aren't we? And we are making macaroni cheese."

"Hahaha, Steve will love you forever for making that! It's his favourite!"

"Well, it looks like he won't just have to love me then if you help me make it, will he?" she chuckled.

"I guess not." Tony smirked.

The started by boiling the pasta in the saucepan Once that was done, they drained the pasta, and put the cheese sauce in the pan with the pasta. During this, they cooked some peas to go with it to "make it healthier" as requested by Natasha who appeared from who knows where. Before long, they were dishing up and got JARVIS to call everyone else to the dining room.

"Oh my-! Leanne, I love you! Steve squealed once he took one mouthful of his food.

"Ehehehe, why thank you Stevie- but you should be thanking Tony here as well." She giggled and put her arm around Tony's shoulder, who blushed at the contact but grinned at Steve who choked on his meal.

"What? Could you repeat that? I'm eating a meal that has been partially cooked by the Tony Stark! It must be blessed by the heavens, no wonder it's amazing!" Steve declared and started praising the lord above.

"Steve! Stop! You're just making his ego bigger." Natasha hit him around the head lightly.

"Awww! Nat, that was mean!" Tony whined like a four year old.

"To who? You or Steve?" she asked.

"Both, but mostly me because I'm more awesome." He grinned a cheesy grin and held the peace sign up in her face then winked.

"Tony, stop showing off and eat." Bruce scolded, not looking up from his plate.

Tony sighed dramatically. "Yes, Brucie darling. Anything for you honey boo."

"So, Tori…." Clint spoke up. The mentioned girl looked up at him. "Do you wanna do more target practise tomorrow?"

She broke out into a smile. "Um, I can't. I-"

"Ooooh! Is this a date! Does somebody have a crush on someone? Remember use protection-! Hey! Owie! LeaLea, that hurt!"

"Hush Tony!"

"Fine." The male Stark grumbled.

Tori shot Leanne a grateful look, before continuing. "Right, as I was saying…." She looked pointedly at her brother. "I can't, I was gonna help Bruce with some research." Clint's face fell with disappointment; he looked liked a kicked puppy. "But how about after that?" she suggested. His face lit up instantly.

"Really? Great! I-I mean… Yeah, that would be cool." He composed himself quickly, but not quick enough for the others (with the exception of Tori) to notice.

"Awesome." Tori nodded her head and went back to eating.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished and fled the room. Loki and Thor washed the dishes (don't ask why everyone left those two to wash the plates). Bruce and Tony were in the lab when a certain topic came up.

"So Bruce, what's this experiment that you want my sister to help with? And why can't I help? I'm your science bro!" Tony quizzed the doctor.

"I-… Uh…. Um…" Bruce stuttered and could feel his face getting warm.

"Ohhh! I see!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce's eyes went wide and he quickly glanced at the smirking billionaire. "There wasn't an experiment was there? You're jealous of Clint asking her to spend time with him first." Tony grinned like a banshee. "You have a crush on Tori."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Is that jealousy I see there? Oooh! What is gonna happen next?!**

**Steve: 0**

**Clint: 2**

**Bruce: 4**

**Love you guys! Psych ~ x**


End file.
